Deal with it
by Longtimenosee
Summary: Sean and aftermath of 'Time stands still' Rated M for lang. Slight drug use
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I definintely don't own DTNG or it's characters, plots, or storylines. I do own this particular story ad any new characters made up in it.**

**PROLOGUE**

I keepremembering that day. That fucking day my whole life was turned up side fuckin' down.

I saw him coming closer...closer...I couln't say anything, but I couln't let him reach her. '_Hell no! I won't let you hurt her!_' I screamed inside my head. I grabbed him. We wrestled. BANG! The gun went off... We both fell. I got back up. He didn't.

That's the shit I see in my sleep. Some people call me a hero. I think I'm a coward.

Yeah, so I saved Emma, but _I_ lie awake at night, afraid. Afraid I'll see him in my sleep. Afraid I'll kill him in my sleep. _Again._

**A/N-Well, well, well. What does everytone think so far? Please review and let me know. I decided to write this fic about Sean in honor of his (and the actor that plays him, Daniel Clark) return to Degrassi this uncoming season. But anyway, I will update this story in a few days I guess. It will deal with Sean's feelings about the shooting, and how he deals with it all. So, let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**

**Kristian**


	2. Home Again

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own DTNG.**

**Chapter one **

It's been months since that day. And months since I've called or even wrote my girlfriend (ex, now I guess.). I abandoned her. I walked out and didn't even call to make sure she could pay the rent on the apartment we shared. I'm too ashamed to call now. I waited too long. Besides, what the hell would I say?

On the brightside of things, my parents have been kinda cool. They tried to get me into some crappy grief counseling, but fuck that. I almost never went. Mostly when I just wanted to get out of the house and have a laugh. It was ten times worse than what Ms. Sauve' did at Degrassi after the...after that day, with the stupid masks and stuff. Besides that, my parents have been doting on me, being extra sweet, my mom fixes all my favorite stuff to eat, even Tracker has been calling more to check on me.

"Sean? Honey? Wake up." That was my cue to get up and get ready for school. "I'm coming Mom, I'm getting up." I grumbled. My mom smiled, then ruffled my hair. I immediately swatted her hand away from my curls, running my hand through. "Let's get a move on kid." Then she was gone. I turned over in my bed and tried to calculate just how long I actually slept. The nightmares were coming more frequent these days. I'd gotten lucky this time, I usually couldn't fall back asleep and I'd go sit outside in the dark, sometimes I would walk down by the water to be alone with my thoughts. Exhausted, I rolled out of bed, and trudged off  
to shower.

At this school, there were plenty of kids like me. Un-rich. But there were more of the others. I didn't want no parts of _any_ of them. So I did my work in class, ate a sandwich and chomped on chips at lunch, while doing more work in auto shop. Just like Mr. Ehl, Mr. Costas was cool as hell. I liked him almost instantly. He warmed up to me when I showed him how fast I could put together a carburator.

Then one day, I ran into some kids that reminded me of Jay, Alex, me and Towerz.

There were two guys and two girls though. They took one look at me and decided that I should be hanging out with them. They invited me to chill sometime at a park near my house, but I haven't been yet. Anyway, back to the present.

After school, I hauled ass out of the front of the building and started footing it towards home. When I got about a block up, I heard a car coming up behind me, playing it's radio real loud. I looked back to see the chicks from the 'copy' clique driving slowly in a green mustang. '_Fuckin spoiled brats!_' I thought and kept walking.

"Hey! New kid! Thought you might need a ride!"

This came from the driver. She was damn pretty, with brownish-auburn colored hair, green eyes, and butter pecan colored skin. I knew right away that she was mixed with something. "My mom always told me not to talk to strangers. Especially strangers riding in expensive cars, stalking me." The girls giggled. "Well, I'm Jen. And she's 'Nessa. So we're not strangers anymore." The exotic beauty in the passenger's seat said. "Come on 'Slim shady'! Get in!" Nessa laughed. So I did.

When they dropped me off home, we exchanged numbers, said bye, and I went into the house. "Hey honey, dinner'll be ready in 45." My mom says. "Cool." Is all I say, trying to peek into the oven. My mom kissed my cheek and said, "I missed you Sean, now, homework!" I grabbed a soda and made a break for my room.

As I was about eight minutes into my english review, the phone rang. I picked up the line in my room.

"Hello?"

"Shady? What's up?" It was Nessa.

"Nothin' why?"

"Well, we were wonderin', can you come out to play tonight?" I thought about it for a minute. My Dad was on third shift. He'd be gone in a short while, and my Mom _always_ went to bed at nine-thirty. _'Hell yeah I was game!'_

"Yeah. Pick me up at ten."

"Okay. meet us out front."

"Yeah."

We hung up, and I _rushed_ through english review.

A/N- That's the first chapter. I needed something to cure my writer's blockage. But I will continue working on both of my stories ok? Please review!

Kristian


	3. Pick up a pen

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any DTNG characters, plots, or storylines.**

**Chapter two**

My new friends Jen, Nessa, Bryce and Stephen were cool, but I was lonely for my Toronto friends. Especially Ellie, and of course Emma, who rode in the car the day I came back here. There was no way Ellie could be talking to me, so she was out. And since Emma had forgiven me, I decided to write her first, and let her make the next move.

I dug through my bookbag for a notebook and a pen, then sprawled across my bed, with the radio on.

_Dear Emma, _

_Hey. How are you? Great, I hope. How are your parents and Jack? What's the latest at Degrassi? It's boring as hell here at The Beach. I have made a few new buddies. First there's Stephen. He's in grade 12. We call him Stevie. He's cool. _

_Then there's Bryce. He's a grade 11 and he loves chicks, uh, girls. Vanessa, she's the only one of us with a car, is a grade 11 whose Mother is black and Father is white. She's also __Bryce's first cousin. Last, there's Jen. She looks almost identical to Alex. Dark hair, eyes, everything. I think she's half Cuban or something. She's in grade 10 with me. _

_ So, that's who I hang out with. Most of the kids here are rich and snobby. But then, I haven't met too many kids who are rich and not snobby though. Except Jimmy. He's alright when he wants to be. I haven't had too much interaction with Tyler. He looks at me, I look at him, and we both keep going. Sometimes it's still hard to deal with what I did to him, especially when I see him everyday. Have you seen Ellie? How is she? Em, I did something really wrong. I haven't talked to her since the day you all left me here. I guess things just change. Please don't be upset that I didn't write sooner. And please write back. I would love to talk to you. _

_Love, _No, no no, no. I crossed that out, then wrote:

Love, your friend (after much debate),

Sean Cameron

I folded the letter, stuck it into an envelope, and took it to the mailbox.

"Sean!" My Mother was calling. Hell, it was Saturday, I didn't have any homework, and I've done all my housework. What else could she want? "Yeah Mom?" "Come're for a second!"

I groaned, then went into the living room where my Mother was calling me from. "Sean, your Father and I are going out tonight. So buy yourself some dinner. I know your little friend has a car, so maybe she could take you. You have to be back by eleven, and she cannot stay. That's _NO girls_ Sean. Understand?" "Yeah." I said back and she handed me twenty-five bucks (Twenty-five bucks for dinner!). "Thanks." "Bye honey." And in an instant, they were gone.

I shoved the money in my pocket and went back into my room. After watching TV for a couple hours, I called Bryce. Didn't get an answer. No doubt he was with one of his latest conquests. I rolled my eyes and dialed Vanessa's cell phone. "What's up Sean Shady?" That little 'pet' name evolved from "Slim Shady", to "Shady", and finally, "Sean Shady". Vanessa never called me just plain Sean, or Cameron, like everyone else. "What's up with you? Where is everybody?" "Well, I'm here. At the park. Stevie is on some Senior retreat. Bryce is out with one of his skanks, and Jen is showing off her art at some 'freak' show." "Guess it's just us then huh?" "Yup." "Wanna go get something to eat?" "Okay. I'll be over in like, thirty minutes."

I agreed and she hung up.

After Nessa and I were tired of chinese food, we went to our crew's park. I told her about life in TO. She told me about spending her whole life in Wasaga. I told her about Ellie.

She told me about her ex, Luis. I talked about Emma, and she listened. "Do you still love Ellie?"

"No. Not so much anymore." "Wow. You answered that really quickly." "What can I say? It's just like that." "You still like Emma." That was more of a statement, than a question. I didn't answer. "Yo, you do! You still have feelings for her!" Nessa called me out. I did still feel something for Em, but I was still so upset about how things played out with Ellie.

About six days later, I got a letter from Emma in the mail.

_Dear Sean,_

_Hi! It was really awesome to find a letter from you in our mailbox, and Yes, my family is doing great. I think it's good you have made friends, at least you aren't totally lonely. How are your parents? Is everything going ok? So, you want some juicy info? Well, here's some for you: Liberty and JT have been seen kissing and are so falling in love! Craig is dating Manny, and she's in heaven. Jimmy broke up with Hazel, who is rumored to have cheated on him with this kid named Jeremy. Alex and Jay broke up, and Amy (your slut ex-screw buddy) has everything to do with it. Alex is swearing off guys. Ellie is a little complicated. She really hasn't been seen with anyone else since you. She moved back home with her Mom I hear, cause shse couldn't afford the bills at your apartment alone. I don't talk to Ellie much. Maybe you _should_ try talking to her, or writing like you did me. you'll feel so much better. Maybe you should try talking things out with Tyler also. The convo will ease your mind some. Sean, I have to thank you again for saving my life. I sometimes have nightmares that you were the one who died. I don't know, maybe that's just because you're home. In Wasaga. And I can't see you. Please write back Sean. I miss you._

_Love, _

_Emma_

I read this and got, sort of, inspired. I wanted to right my wrongs, set stuff straight. And I was going to start with Tyler. School was out, and I knew I'd find him on the beach...

Suddenly I was snapped to reality mid-thought when the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Sean. It's Em."

**A/N- Okay. just so everybody doesn't get confused, this does take place right after Time Stands Still, but I have altered the story so that it takes place towards the end of the school year, and Sean will be starting grade 11 in a couple of months. It is now summer vacation. Also, little things have been changed to suit my storyline, like the coupling (I know Craig was not with Manny and Jimmy and Hazel didn't break up until season 5) and other little things. Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like ok? Thanks.**

**Krissy**


	4. Making Amends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi:TNG or any of it's characters, it's very upsetting...**

**Chapter 3**

It took a few weeks before I found him. I ran up on him as he pulled his jetski from the water. "Tyler!" "Hey T.P.K. (Trailer Park Kid), What'sgoing on." He said nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. looking for you actually." He kept walking. I followed. "Oh yeah?" I had to quicken my pace to keep up. "Yeah. I wanted to talk."

"So emo-boy wants to talk. What about?" "About...stuff man. What happened with us before, and out here, with my friends." "Oh, only the day I saved your life? Why don't you return the favor and hook me up with that hot little redhead you brought here?" I winced. He could only be talking about Ellie.

"Seriously, I'm...I want to thank you for getting me outta there." I nodded towards the water (A/n- Considering Jay, Emma, and Ellie just stood there and watched! Damn them! j/k). "No problem man. But if you think I'm gonna kiss and hug you or something now'n shit, you're sadly mistaken." Tyler smiled. "And if that was your attempt at calling me gay, jokingly or otherwise, it was _so_ lame. But we're cool."

We shook hands and laughed. "Um...while we're at it, you know, I'm sorry about..." "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't have messed with you so much. It's all behind us TPK." "Cool. But could you not call me trailer park kid? Tyler laughed. "I dunno. I'll think about it." He playfully punched my arm.

And that was that. We weren't exactly friends, but we didn't hate each other's guts anymore either. Emma was right. I did feel a whole lot better. Tyler even invited me to a party over at his buddy Chad's house that night.

I realized I wanted to talk to Ellie. I _needed_ to. Just had to build up the nerve.

Later I told Jen, Steve and Nessa about Chad's party. We all decided to check it out.

So I went home to change, shower, all that. Then I convinced my Mom to let me stay out until 2:00 (am) or 3, which was only fair, she said, 'cause I'd spent so much time on my own'.

I heard Vanessa's car in the drive at ten-thirty, so I went outside and hopped in.

Steve was driving, Nessa was in the passenger's seat so that left me and Jen in the back.

We drove over to the kid Chad's house. "We're gonna need something to liven this crowd up."

Stephen held up a plastic baggy with little white pills, and his bottle of whiskey. "E?" I asked him surprised like, cause I didn't know he messed with the stuff. He must have seen the expression on my face 'cause he answered my question. "it's not for _us_, Cameron. It's for _them._ Those fucking brats have so much money it makes them miserable, these take the edge off."

So he was going to sell it. That was cool with me, I'd just make sure to be at least 100 feet from him when he did.

A.N- So that's chapter 3. Sorry it's so short but it was supposed to be all about Sean and Tyler. What did everyone think? Chapter 4 will be longer. Sean's buddy deals drugs. Will Sean get caught up in it too? We'll see. Please review! It motivates. For real. Oh! and here's a little shout out: Thankx Tammywammy! You're awesome! And I'm out! Goodday!

Krissy


	5. Tell Her I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Degrassi, or any of their characters. **

**Quick a/n- Hey guys! So I originally planned on this being a Semma fic, then it was gonna be a Sean stands alone, but I couldn't do that. He's much too hot to end up alone. So, I dunno, what do you guys think? Let me know. I will take any idea into consideration.**

**Chapter 4**

I wanted to call her. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry for leaving her. Or her having to leave me, or whatever. I guess I left her, because I neverwent back. I never called. I didn't even have the balls to go and get my shit. She boxed it all up and sent it here. I wish that I could talk to her face to face. Em told me that she hasn't seen her since school let out. God, I hope she isn't cutting up her fucking arm again. No, because I remember her saying she was in some therapy group for that now. I wonder what she's doing. Maybe I will write her too. It's not like I'm in love with her or something. I just want to make sure we're alright. You know, get closure.

About a week after I mailed Ellie's letter, I got a response. I tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter. Imagine my shock when I saw that it only had six words written on it. "Dear Sean, FUCK YOU. Love, El." She wasn't over it.

I had to come up with another plan. I decided to call. I knew the first few times she would probably hang up on me, but I knew I could wear her down eventually. I went to pick the phone up, when I heard my Mom yell, "Sean! You have company!"

_'Was it her? Did she come here?'_ I got up and walked into the living room. No. It as only Jen. "Hey Jen, what's up?" "Not a damn thing. Came to see if you wanted to hang." "I looked down at my sweatpants and bare chest. "Yeah, sure, lemme get some clothes on first." Jen sunk down onto the couch, while I turned and went back into my room. I needed to get out. It would give me a little time to think about what I wanted to say to Ellie. When I came back into the room, Jen stood up and began walking out of the house. "I'll be back later Mom." My Mother just nodded her head at me. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked Jen as soon as we got outside. "I just needed to talk to someone." "What about?" "Stephen."

I should have known. Jen and Steve had a relationship type thing going. Lay being the key word. She wanted him for more than that, but you know how us guys are, young, dumb, and full of..."Sean! Are you listening?" "Yeah." She went on and on about how much she loved him, and yadda yadda, blah, blah, blah. All I could think about was getting in touch with Ellie. When I heard Jen pause a while, I asked her, "What would you do if you had a boyfriend who deserted you, didn't call, acted like he never gave you a second thought suddenly decided he wanted to apologize?" "Is that why you're so spaced out today? Thinking about the golden girl you left behind crying, you little heartbreaker?" "One, she's not a golden girl, two, aw shit. Give me your phone Jen." She handed me her cell. I walked off a bit.

Not really knowing what I would say, I dialed Ellie's mother's number.

"Hello?"

"El?"

"Hello..Who's this?"

"Ellie. It's me."

"Sean?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck are you doing calling here? I thought I made my feelings clear in the letter I wrote."

"I got the letter El, if that's what you want to call it, but..didn't you read the one I wrote you?"

"Sean..."

"No, seriously El, I need to talk to you."

"Why, Sean? So that you can make yourself feel better about the horrible shit you did to me? Or so you can try to make up for four months of my heartbreak and crying spells and urges to slice my gotdamn arm..."

"I...can't...make up for that..."

"Hell no, you can't. God knows, you're such a fucking asshole Sean Cameron..."

"Hey! Wait a minute! I called to tell you I'm sorry El, and you're treating me like I gave you the plague or some shit."

"Too little too late Sean. Go straight to hell. And take your sorry ass apology with you."

She hung up on me. Had to have seen that coming.

**A/N- Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter seems dumb or something. It's really late and I didn't exactly write it out first. Better next time I swear. Please review! I will totally accept burns if necessary! **

**Kristian**


	6. Won't Let It Bother Me

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own squat.**

**Chapter 5**

After the whole Ellie thing, I went about things as usual. Screw it. She wasn't ready to have a civilized conversation with me yet, and I damn sure wouldn't push her. Em and I continued to write, and even talked over the phone twice a week. I spent most of the summer with Vanessa, except for the few times Jen would come over crying over Steve. Then we would spend the days cheering her up and the nights keeping her from smoking herself into oblivion.

Steve, when he wasn't screwing Jen senseless, was still slinging E to rich kids, and gearing up to attend the university of his parents choice when fall came. Bryce decided at the last minute that he wanted to be a camp counselor for a bunch of litte kids, apparently just to bed his hot fellow employees. We spent most of our time drinking beers and talking shit. With the exception of Jen, a total pothead, who managed to smoke at _least_ five joints in one sitting.

I wrote a lot to Emma about mine and Nessa's conversations, leaving out the ones about her. Emma wrote about the summer romances taking place in TO, how bored she was of watching Manny and Craig sucking face, and getting more and more friendly with Jay. At first, I was surprised. Those two have _never_ gotten along too well, and I couldn't imagine what they could be talking so much about. Me, probably. That's about the only thing they have in common. And why hadn't Jay called me?

Late one night, I was lying awake in bed (as usual lately) when I saw the caller id light flashing. The phone was ringing, without the noise for the benefit of my parents, who were both asleep. I checked it before answering. _Simpson, A&C_(a/n- Archie and Christine). It said. "Hello?" "Hey." "Em. What's up?" I asked at practically a whisper. "Nothing. Can't sleep. Still thinking of you." "Yeah, me too." It got quiet for a minute. "So, what are you doing for Canada day?" "I don't know. Probably headed to a party on the beach or something." "Oh. Well, my parents are throwing a barbeque. I really don't want to be there. Especially with Craig and Manny all over each other while I'm there alone." I wanted to tell her I'd come. Or she could come here. "Maybe I could come down and we could go together." "Or maybe I could spend the day in Wasaga, with you." She read my mind. "I'd like that." Damn, why did I have to sound like such a girl? "So, is it a date?" "Definitely. But, uh, how are you getting here? I can't pick you up." "I could find a ride. I mean, if my Mom can't bring me, then maybe Jay..." "Jay?" I interrupted. "You and Jay sure have been spending a lot of time together lately." "Jay is...not so bad Sean." "Em, are you _doing_ anything with Jay? I mean, other than hanging out?" "What? What in the world would give you that idea?" Duh. Obviously you did. "Just answer the question." I was getting heated now and I knew she could hear it in my voice. I could just picture Jay's filthy hands all over my...my..._'your friend. cause that's all she is now, you dumb ass!'_ "As if it's any business of yours Sean. You aren't with me! You want an answer, Yes! Jay likes me. He told me so. And I believe him. He's changed. The only reason I haven't been out with him is cause of you! But you know what? I'm so over that now!" Great. So she was mad, and I was officially pissed. And we know what happens when my temper takes over. "You know what Nelson? I don't give a fuck what you do, got that? Have a fucking awesome time doing _whatever_ you're doing with Jay and don't bother coming to visit cause I won't fucking be here!" "You know what Sean? Fine! You're such an idiot! God!"

Click. The line went dead. Then the dial tone came. The girl hung up on me. I couldn't believe she'd actually hung up in my face. The second girl in two weeks. And did she just say that Jay said he liked her? That no good, girlfriend stealing bastard. I was so fucking pissed.

The next day I got up to get dressed. I had initially decided that I wouldn't let what Emma told me get to me, but I hadn't slept all night. I was too pissed and on top of that, I was still having those damn nightmares about Rick. I walked into the kitchen and found that my Mother had left her coffee pot on. I wasn't a big fan of coffee, but figured it might get me going a bit, so I poured myself a cup full and drank it, black.

Not knowing where I was going, I took off walking. I got as far as the first gas station when I spotted Jen, talking to another blond haired girl. "What's up?" I said, passing right on by and walking into the store. I didn't know what the hell I wanted out of there, so I just walked around. About a millisecond later, I heard the bell sound again. She walked up behind me.

"What are you doing in here Cameron?" "Damn. Mom. I was just taking a walk. Didn't realize I needed permission." "Ha. Ha." She said as we walked to the counter where I bought some gum and a bottle of water. "What are you doing here? Trying to score more weed?"

"Yup.I found it too." I rolled my eyes.

We walked outside and just started walking. "So, how's shit going with Steve?" "Same. What about you and your girlfriend? April?" "It's Emma. And she's not my girlfriend." "That bad huh?" "Whatever." We continued walking until we reached our hang out park. I watched as she rolled up her first joint on the picnic table we always sat at.

She noticed me watching. "Wanna hit?" I never touched a drug in my life. Sure, people labeled me a bad ass, and I was okay with that, but weed, coke, E, and all that shit, it wasn't my thing. Maybe it was all the stuff with those damn girls, my nightmares, or the fact that my Mom was already falling back into old patterns that was driving me crazy, but I took the joint from Jen's hand and took a nice, long pull. I inhaled, and felt a slight lightheaded. By the third pull, I felt a lot better. I knew then I was serious when I said I wouldn't let it bother me. None of it.

**A/N- So? Was it bad? What do you guys think? Sean smoking weed? And how long will he and Emma stay mad at each other? Will Ellie ever talk to him again? So, right now, we have a tie for who Sean should end up with, and it could go either way now with both girls pissed at him, and Emma and Jay practically dating. So please review!**

**Kris**

**PS: Thanks to everybody who has already reviewed this story. I will try to incorporate most of your ideas in some way. And thank you again! Reviews make the author feel good, and that makes the writing stronger.**


	7. The Beach House

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi, whatever. Sean is hot, yeah, yeah yeah. Can't tell you what you already know.**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the summer went by pretty uneventful. My Father decided he was getting his life together. Without my Mother, who was wallowing in self-pity. And gallon jugs of vodka.

Em still wasn't speaking to me, and El was still mad too, so Jen and I got even closer as I grew more and more attached to smoking her weed. Sometimes I'd go to her house, but mostly she'd come to mine and we'd spend hours locked in my room, watching TV, listening to CDs, talking, and of course, getting high. My nightmares seemed to subside after I started smoking, making me want to keep doing it. Even though I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't a real answer to my problems. Fuck it. It wasn't like I was stupid enough to get involved in any real hard stuff, and I definitely wasn't going to be an alcoholic.

Soon it came time for Steve to leave for University. Class hadn't started yet, but he needed to get settled in his dorm. So he was throwing this insanely huge, kick ass party at his parents' beach house. We, his crew, wouldbe there, as well as most of his classmates.

I had no plans on coming home that night. And hell, it's not like my Mom would notice. My Dad was the one who attempted to care about child rearing these days, and he had been on night shift all week. I packed a duffle bag, and waited for Steve to pick me up in his parent's car.

He showed up late, of course, right before I was about to light my blunt (a/n-Yeah. Sean has graduated to blunts cause saying "joint" over and over seemed so...old school.).

"Sup Cameron?" "You're late." I teased, grinning at my buddy. "What else is new?"

He said back and I shook my head. "So, what's up tonight?" "Oh, man. It's gonna be great.

Open bar. Chicks dancing, spaced out on E. Plenty of hot tub action." "I guess you and Jen..."

"Me and Jen are over now. She knows I can't promise things will be the same once I get to school. Besides man, it's college. No sane, red-blooded male enters University with a clingy, high school girlfriend. That's a recipe for disaster." I got quiet. That meant Jen would be heartbroken. If she even showed at all.

As soon as we turned into the drive that led to the house, I could see how huge it was.

Stephen showed me to the room I was crashing in. It was the first room I've ever stayed in with it's own bathroom. The walls were painted ocean blue, with cherry oak wood furniture and queen sized poster bed with dark blue sheets and comforter. This house was the type of place you'd never want to leave.

I went back downstairs and found Steve in the kitchen. "Dude, I thought you said your parents were normal." "They _are_. This is my Grandparents' place. Nana and Pawpaw pay for everything here, and come to stay in the summer. They live in the states. Pawpaw is a doctor, and Nana was his nurse. She's a doctor now too though. _They're _the ones sending me to university." He explained. "They aren't here now are they?" "No. They're gone home." "Oh, cool." "Yeah, expecially since I have free run of the place." "Then can I spark this up inside?"

I held up the blunt I had tucked in my pocket earlier. "Hell yeah! And here's a chaser!" He tossed me a beer.

A few beers later, Bryce, Jen and Nessa all arrived together. Steve and I were watching 'sportscenter'. "Hey guys!" Nessa yelled. "Hey." "Welcome to PARTY CENTRAL!"

Steve said giving Bryce a high five. "WooooooHooooo!" I laughed along with them, but saw the look on Jen's face. She excused herself and went out back by the pool. I waited a few minutes before I went after her. I walked outside and was amazed. The backyard was huge, with a rectangular shaped pool and a jacuzzi with a, what do you call it? Canopy? No. Gazebo?

I dunno. But it covered the jacuzzi and had chairs on the inside. Then, there was a fence with a private gate, leading to the beach behind it.

That's where I found Jen. I could smell the herb before I found her. The smoke snaked in and around my nose. I sat down beside her. "Getting high won't solve your problems." "Oh yeah? You're a fine one to talk." She passed the blunt to me. I took a few tokes. "I guess he told you." "About you two breaking up? Yeah." "I'm trying not to get all emo and shit." "Yeah," I took another puff. "Plenty of fish and all that bullshit." I said, passing the weed back to her. I felt her watching me. You know how you just get that feeling? I shouldn't have turned to look at her cause I knew what was coming. As soon as I turned, she kissed me. All of a sudden, I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I was just horny, but I kissed back. She ran one hand through my hair while still holding the blunt with the other.

The kiss was one full of passion and hunger cause Ispent my whole summer alone. I was pent up. Too pent up to feel guilty about making out with my friend's ex-girl, my smoking partner, and wanting to lean her back onto the sand, lift up her skirt...

'_What are you thinking? Get off her!'_ I screamed in my head. But she was so sweet. Sweet and vulnerable, like Emma, with a mysterious and dangerous side like Ellie. She was also at this very moment, reaching inside the zipper on my pants, and I jumped back. "Jen. No."

She looked hurt. Then she looked angry. Then hurt again. "Why Sean? Is it me? What did I do?" "No. Nothing. it's just..." I trailed off. Thank God I heard Steve calling me. "Later ok?"

She nodded. I kissed her forehead and jumped up to head back into the house.

**A/N- Okay, Please review! I want to say thanks to _Semma4life_ for the ideas, and you may be pleasantly surprised a little later. I haven't finished writing this yet, so I can change whatever I want, whenever. Everyone please continue to send me ideas, I really enjoy reading them. Thanks!**

**Kris**


	8. At The Movies

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Degrassi or it's characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Emma's POV**

I can't believe school is about to start. I haven't talked to Sean in like, five weeks. It wasn't all my fault! He was being irrational. Like I'm not allowed to be Jay's friend or something. I like to think he got upset because he can't stand the thought of _anyone_ being with me, and not just his best friend. Jay really is different. We're real good friends, and even made out a few times (Sean can never know that though!). Truth is, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with anyone but _him_ right now. I think about him all the time. I'm getting dressed for a group date with Paige, Spinner, Manny, Craig, and Jay and all I can do is wonder what he's doing. I wish he was _here_.

Maybe I should give in and call him. But I can't do it now. My ride is here.

Inside the theatre, all my friends are making out, while I'm sitting, actually trying to watch the movie. Jay has his arm around me, carressing my shoulder, but I don't feel like kissing him. Sean is on my mind. I know we've been through a lot, but I can't help still loving him. Now Jay is nuzzling my neck, so I get up. "Where you going greenpeace?" "Restroom." I say, ducking out of the dark room and into the light of the lobby. Alex is working. I almost go up to her when I see something else from the corner of my eye.

Alex comes to stand beside me. "I couldn't believe it either. But, they've been doing it ever since they got here." She said. "They haven't seen me yet, but they can't be trying to keep it a secret if they're here." I just blinked my eyes in amazement.

We stand there, Alex and I, staring at Ellie Nash, standing against a wall, I guess waiting on her movie to start, in full liplock, tongue and all with Marco. Yes, Del Rossi. He's supposed to be gay. But he's here, kissing Ellie. Alex and I are speechless.

"Are you seeing this Tree hugger?" Alex called me Tree hugger, Greenpeace, Nature freak, but I knew that the names were out of kindness now that we were friends. "Yes! I'm standing right beside you!" We watch as Marco and Ellie, walk, hand in hand into the theatre whose doors have just been opened. "I gotta get back to work Em, I'll call you later." Alex said and began walking back to her counter. "Okay." Still in shock, I hustled into the restroom. So that's what Elle's been doing. I didn't know how I would tell Sean when I called him. I didn't know if I should tell him.

If I had been paying any attention to the movie before, I definitely wasn't now. Jay asked me if I was okay. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I told him, trying to get back to normal. He wrapped his arm back around my shoulder, and looked back at the screen.

Later, when I get home, I call Manny, but she answers her cell phone to tell me she's at Craig's and she'll call me tomorrow. That's when I found myself dialing Sean's number...

**A/N- A pal of mine suggested that I should add a few chapters from other characters perspectives to let readers know what's up in TO. I say that's an excellent idea, and here's the first one. For you Sam, you are awesome and thanks! Everyone else, please review and tell me what you think! Sorry so short! **

**Krissy**


	9. 1 Heartreak1 Best FriendTrue Love

**Disclaimer: I sorrowfully admit that I own no rights at allto Degrassi:TNG.**

**Chapter 8**

**Ellie's POV**

I don't know what we were thinking, coming to the movie theatre tonight. Anyone from DCS could be here. We knew Paige was off, and if Alex saw us, she wouldn't say anything. She just isn't a gossip. Marco told me he never planned on hiding from anybody, and full on kissed me right there in the lobby, in front of everyone!

I know what you're thinking; 'isn't Marco gay?' Well you're right. Marco _is_ gay. Well, he's bi. He told me he's always known he loves me, he just likes boys too, and didn't want to hurt me. I guess I really have Sean to thank. If he hadn't called me earlier this summer, trying to apologize for breaking my heart, leaving me seething and bawling in the process, Marco would not have come to console me.

He was there for me. As always, holding my hand and brushing away my tears. He told me he loved me, and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. I loved Sean. I really did. But I never stopped loving Marco. Gay, straight, or bi. I knew I had to deal with Sean eventually. But I wasn't ready when he called. It took about the whole summer, but Marco's helped me. So when Sean calls back, or I see him, whichever comes first, I'll be ready.

As I sit beside my first love in the dark theatre, he grabs my hand, gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Who loves you?" He asks me.

I turn to look in his eyes.

"You do."

He kisses me and I forget where we are, not really caring who watches.

Sean Cameron?...Who's that?

**A/N- Okay. sorry that was so short, but I decided to throw that in at the last second. I wanted to show what Ellie was feeling before She actually comes into contact with Sean again. Please review, and I'll serenade you at your b-day party. :)**

**Krissy**


	10. Just This Once

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, know what I mean?**

**Chapter 9**

**Back to Sean's POV**

After leaving Jen the way I did, I felt real guilty. Knowing I had no intention on seeing her later. Even when I said I would.

Jen only wanted me because she was heartbroken. Because I was there, being her friend. And I would comply because I, myself was lonely.

The party was in full swing now, music blasting, kids dancing, drinking, smoking. I walked inside to grab my fourth can of beer when I ran into Nessa. "Shady, what's going on?"

"Huh?" "What the hell's going on with _you_ and _Jen_?" My eyes got wide, Oh, God, did she see the kiss or something? "What?...Nothing!" I sputtered, trying not to look guilty. "Bullshit! I've seen her eyeing you and rolling her eyes all night. When I ask her what's wrong, she seems distracted, but says she's fine." "Honestly, It just might be the break-up..." Nessa lowered her voice. "Shady, did you fuck her?" "What? Vanessa, no." Not yet. "Well, something is wrong with her. She's upstairs and won't come out of her room." I had a blank expression on my face then, I'm sure of it. "What? you want _me_ to talk to her?" "Please Shady?" She won't open the door for me, and I know how close you two have gotten..." She trailed off. "Fine. But can I at least finish my beer?" "Of course. Thanks Shady!"

Vanessa gave me a small hug, and disappeared into the crowd. I sighed, thinking, _'Might as well do this before I'm completely plastered.'_ I walked towards the staircase, taking big swigs from my can.

When I got the room Jen was sleeping in, I paused for a minute, then knocked. "Jen! Can I come in?" "Sean?" "Yeah, it's me. Open the door." I heard her footsteps. She unlocked the door and opened it. I stared into her eyes, dark brown. Not honey colored like...like Emma's.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing. Why?" She seemed really...calm. A lot calmer than Ness made her out to be. Could have something to do with the thick haze of smoke filling the room.

"Nessa just, thought you..." "Nessa doesn't know anything about my needs." "Listen, if you want to talk, I'm here." "That's why I like you Sean. But I don't want to talk." She lit another blunt, took a toke, then passed it to me. "What is it that you want?" I puffed two, three times. Jen giggled. "You." But I already knew that. I raised my eyebrows, then smirked. I wondered what Em was doing. She was still smiling when she kissed me. She wanted _me_, and all I could think of was being with my ex-girlfriend.

Jen took the beer can from my hand as I took a few more drags from the cigar. She took that from me too, putting it out. She kissed me again, slipping me her tongue. "I need you Sean." She told me in a raspy voice, fiddling with my belt buckle. I didn't want to. But I did.

I didn't even like Jen that way, but here I was about to slide a top hat on my snake and let him slither. I kissed her back. I just wanted it to be over. She was lying on her back on the bed and I straddled her, watching her face. "Jen, you know I'm your friend right?" Trying to remind her there was nothing romantic between us. "I know we aren't going to be together Sean. I just need you." She leaned up and kissed me again. "Just this once." She whispers.

Yeah, just this once.

**A/N- We all know the drill. Please read and review. Let me know what you thought, and what you think I should add or even if I should off my new characters. I will consider almost anything. Also, on my last chapter, the name is supposed to say, 1 Heartbreak plus 1 Best Friend equals True Love, but stupid ff took my signs out. Later.**

**Krissy**


	11. I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Degrassi: TNG, neither the right to place a video camera in the men's dressing room during taping. But I'd do it anyway. So D.C. and J.E. look out...(cue sinister laugh) ahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 10**

**Emma's POV**

I hung up the phone. I couldn't just call and drop this info on him like that. What was I thinking? "You weren't thinking Em." I told myself, falling back on my pillow. I knew he'd be upset about Jay, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.

There was a knock at my window. In the back of my mind, I wished it was Sean. back from Wasaga, to whisk me into his arms. But I knew it was Jay, so I opened the window and he crawled through. "You coming to party or what?" He grinned. "I don't know Jay, I'm kind of tired." His smile faded. "Tired from _not_ watching the movie we sent to see, or tired from thinking about Cameron all night?" "What are you talking about Jason?" "Have you forgotten that I _know_ you? And I know when you get that look in your eyes and act like you don't want me around, it's about _him_." "Jay,..." "No, Em. I've accepted the fact that as long as I'm in your life, I will be number two. I know you love Bam-Bam, but I'm crazy about ya Greenpeace." Jay tilted my chin so that I could look into his eyes. How could I resist? Jay was _here_. Sean was not.

"Let's party."

I locked my bedroom door (sake of the parents), and we climbed back out my window. "Where are we going?" I asked once in the car. "I told you, partying."

We sat silent for a few blocks.

"You know, Alex and I saw the craziest thing tonight in the lobby." "Oh yeah?" My cue to continue. "We saw Ellie Nash..." "Elvira?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and she was kissing..." Jay's eyes got wide when he cut me off, "No! Don't tell me, you and Lexi saw Elvira kissing Bam-Bam! And that's why you're acting like you've lost your best friend!" He exclaimed, somehow proud of himself for figuring it all out. "Uh...no. Ellie was kissing Marco. Like, making out, full blown tongue wrestling." Jay made a puzzled slash disgusted face. I can't explain it, but it was way cute.

"I thought that kid was gay or some shit." I giggled. "He is! Or was, or whatever." "So when I saw you, with the phone, you were calling to tell Cameron what you saw weren't you?" I nodded. "Only..he wasn't home." I lied, not wanting to say that the whole thought of talking to Sean gave me goose pimples.

We pulled up tp Jimmy's house. "Jimmy's? This is definitely not your idea of a good party." "Yeah, but these are your friends, and I'd much rather be here with you, then being someplace else, and having to see my probation officer for some shit I don't even remember doing." I just smiled.

I realized that I didn't know what I really wanted. I love Sean, but Jay is here with me. And he wants to be with me. Sean never told me that.

**A/N- Let me know if you guys liked this chapter or not. I was bored today so I just wrote this out. I have lots of ideas in my head, but they aren't coming out the way I want them to. Maybe I am in a slump. Maybe next chapter will be better, I wanted Emma to tell someone about El and Marco, and we know that Sean's too busy knocking boots with his galpal, so that's where her boy toy comes in. I promise the next chap will be longer, I will take time to think and write it out. Maybe Steve will catch Sean and Jen..let me know what you guys think about that. Okay, I've gone on enough now... Later.**

**Krissy**


	12. Not What He Wants

A/N- This fic really doesn't have a "point", if you will. It's just drabble about what happens to Sean (In my universe) after TSS. How his life takes a turn, his relationships, etc... So don't get upset if it's a little AU or if you think he gets a bit OOC. I tried to keep all of the characters as close as the real thing as possible. And with that.. Deal with it continues...

**Chapter 11**

**Sean's POV**

The next morning I felt awful. Not that I had a hangover or anything, but I _did_ have sex with my friend's ex-girlfriend.

"I've gotta get the hell outta here." I muttered, sitting up on the right side of the bed. And as if on cue, there was a soft knock at the door. Praying to God it wasn't Jen, I answered.

"Yeah?"

"Shady? You up? It's Ness. Can I come in? Are you decent?"

"Come on in." The door creaked open, and she, the girl I regularly referred to as my "sister" slipped through. I tugged my t-shirt over my head, and Vanessa sat beside me.

"So, you never came back downstairs last night..." I stared at her. "She took off without saying bye. What happened?"

"She was real upset...She said I could help...So I did." Vanessa's eyes widened. "Did you?..."

My head sank. "You _did_ Shady!" "She was really hurt, and mad. She said she needed me, just once, she said, no strings. And so,..." Vanessa st back with a shocked expression on her face.

"Don't look at me like that _Vanessa_. I already feel shitty enough." "Okay, Alright. _Sean_." It got quiet. "Do you like her?" "Not _that_ way. Anyway, you know there's someone else." I toyed with my fingers. She automatically changed the subject. "Need a ride home?" "Yeah. Give me a minute to get my stuff." I answer. Nessa stands, half-smiles, and walks toward the door. "I'll wait downstairs." I stood, started grabbing my shit, then almost forgot I still had to take a shower.

After I dressed, and got my bag packed, I hustled downstairs. Vanessa sat on the very bottom step. "Where's Steve?" I asked her as she stood, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Still in bed...With Kelsee." Rolling my eyes, I slammed the front door behind us. I don't think I could look him in the eye right now anyway.

Ness and I rode over to our favorite hang out, Grissom's park (yeah, it's made up). We parked, but sat in the car.

"Ok. Talk to me."

"What? Didn't we already, do that?"

"I'm not talkng about Jen. You just, look like you need someone to lend you their ear. Well, here I am. So, talk."

I don't know why I told her everything. I guess cause she's just so cool. I've nevertold anyone the way I felt for Emma before Vanessa. I _knew_ I loved her, the day I wrestled Rick for possession of that gun. I knew it the day she got in Jay's car and I drove here like a madman. When I almost killed my damn self on that fucking sea doo, I saw the worry and love in her eyes. So I know she loves me. The problem is convincing ourselves we belong together, and it wouldn't happen if I was here, so far from her. Vanessa then interrupts my thoughts.

"You don't want to be here, do ya Shady?"

"Huh?"

"This isn't what you want. You want to be there don't you? With _her_."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do..."

When I got home, the first thing I did was call Jen. I had to try and set things right. I was doing that a lot lately. But she didn't answer. A few months passed, and she _never_ answered. She ditched Nessa, Bryce, and me when school started, to hand out with, get this: the rich kids. I've seen her more than enough times, high on weed, or Ecstasy at a party, "Accidentally" bumping into me. But that was it. Things were never like it was before between us. Until one night, Halloween night to be exact, there was this big bonfire out on the beach. A random girl began talking to me, rubbing my arm, too unimportant to name, while Nessa stood close by watching, her boyfriend Josh beside her. Just like a big sister, she was annoying sometimes (Like this one), but hard to live without. That's when I saw Jen stumble close by, trying too hard to fit in her new circle, and wearing clothes in colors I'd never seen on her before. Wriggling free of the pesky party girl, I caught up with Jen.

"Hey, Sean. What's up?" "What about you? You've...changed." Jen looked down at herself and laughed a slightly nervous laugh. "Yeah, um...I just figured, new year, new you, ya know?"

"No."

"Yeah, well, yeah." "Jen, what's wrong with you?" She narrowed her dark eyes at me. "Psst. Nothing. What the hell is wrong with you?" "Ok. Whoa. Let's back up, calm down. I've been trying to call you." "Well, Sean, I didn't think you'd be too interested in talking to me again. You know, things get weird." "So you blow your _real_ friends off for the barbie dolls clique?" "Listen. Those 'barbie dolls' were friends of mine _way_ before you, or _especially _Stephen came along. And while we're discussing B clones Sean, how's your precious Emma, Whose name you called out when you were in bed with me!"

_What? I did that?_ I thought.

"God, Sean, were you picturing me as her the _whole_ time?" "Jen,..." "Forget it, ok? I made a complete fool of myself. That'll be the last time I _ever_ seek comfort from a friend. That shit blew right right up in my face didn't it?" She looked crushed. "Look, Jen, I'm sorry..." I began, but she shook her head and said, "Don't be." "Jen!" I called, but she just dismissed me by throwing a hand in the air. Surprisingly, I still followed her.

"Hey! Wait up!" "Leave me alone." I caught up easily and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, Jen. Don't be like this."

"Let go Cameron."

"Not until you talk to me."

"You want me to talk to you? Ok. I will. First, my so-called boyfriend dumps me after a whole two years to whore with random girls at university. Second, I totally develop an overnight crush on my best friend, who I end up boning. And just when I'm starting to think it's the best, most liberating sex I've ever had, aformentioned bf whispers his ex-girlfriend's name in the throes of passion. I turn, making me feel worse than I did before I jumped all over said friend." She folds her arms across her chest. "The best, huh?" I teased. slow smile spreads across her lips, then abruptly disappears.

"Shut up. I'm not supposed to be laughing." "I'm really sorry Jen. I didn't even realize I'de done that." "Hey, Don't worry about it. It's not like we're...you know? Besides, I know you love Emma." We were quiet for a minute. "I guess." "Then why on earth are you still here?" I stared at my pretty, dark-haired friend. Lately, I'd been wondering the same thing. "I don't know, Jen."

"Yeah, well, think about that, before you totally rock another chick's world mid-erotic sack session, ok?" We laughed. "Hey, um, I gotta go Cameron. I'll call you sometime k?" "Yeah."

We both turned and walked away. But I had come to a conclusion in my head...

Sean Cameron was going home...


	13. Coming Home for Christmas pt 1

**Chapter 12**

**Sean's POV**

Thanksgiving fell upon us rather quickly. I was going stir crazy. I still haven't talked to Emma. And I was still having the Rick nightmares. Not as frequent, but I was still having them. I was itching to get to TO.

I missed my friends.

Hell, I missed Ellie.

But not like I missed _her_.

So I put my plans into motion. Iwas going to spend the holidays at home. All I had to do was talk my Dad into it, which wouldn't be too hard. I caught up with him after Thanksgiving dinner, sitting in his favorite recliner chair watching the big game.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kid. What's going on?" "I kind of wanted to talk Dad. " "Oh yeah, what about?"

"Well, I was jus thinking...you know? About maybe going into Toronto for Christmas. Maybe Christmas eve." "Wow. Son. What brought this on? That pretty little girlfriend of yours huh?"

"What? Uh, no. Well, kind of,..."

"You still in those therapy thing classes? Or are you skipping again?" "No, Dad, I go. For the most part."

"What about Scott? He was really looking forward to seeing you." "He can come see me in TO Dad. Come on, I really need to go. I promise I'll check in. And I'l even call Tracker myself."

"Well, Sean, I guess it's ok. Where are you going to stay?"

I hadn't rally figured that out yet, but I answered anyway. "Don't worry. I've got it worked out. I'm staying with a friend."

"Tell you what? I'll help you out a bit. I'll get something from work that'll get you down there alright."

"Great, Dad. Thanks." "You're welcome Kid."

So I was all set. And my Dad, who managed a car rental place, would rent something for me to take. But where was I going to go? I got on the phone immediately.

-December 20, the day Christmas break actually began. My Dad made good on his promise, and got me a pick-up to ride into town with. After school , I went straight home excited. I packed a suitcase, and shoved it into the back seat of the cab. Then I walked back into the house. "Dad! Hey! I'm outta here." My Dad was in his bedroom, helping my Mother recover from another hangover. I couldn't understand what had happened to her over the small amount of time I'd been home. But then again, I should've seen it coming. Dad came from around the corner.

"Ok Son. Be careful, safe, all that, and call as soon as you get there." "I will. I will." "And did you take down your brother's cell phone number?" "Yeah." "Ok Sean. See you in a couple weeks then huh?" "Yup."

He gave me a short embrace, then I was back on the road, driving that all too familiar highway. While driving, I had a lot of time to think. About me, my parents, Emma, Ellie, the shooting. I've made a lot of mistakes, but no more. My life was going to get better.

Starting today.

Now.

With this trip.

A/N- So yeah, you guy might not like this too much. But, I am in a creative rut. After coming back from hiatus, I've realized a lot of things I have written, are ideas other authors have had, so bear with me as I try and revise my stories. SOL included.

Sean gets to Toronto next. Will he stay when he gets there? What kind of turn will his life take when he does? Find out soon. Feel free to leave flamage, comments, ideas, etc...I have a very open mind.

-KrIsSy-


	14. Coming Home for Christmas pt 2

**Chapter 12**

**Part 2**

**Sean's POV**

When I got into town, I instinctively drove up to the apartment I shared with my brother, then later, Ellie. I could see the light shine from the inside. Shaking my head, I pulled off.

Next stop: Jimmy's.

I pulled into the driveway and gt out of the truck. "Mr. Cameron. What's up?" Jimmy greeted me at the door. ":He-ey, Brooks!" We shook hands and hugged. "Aw man, it's good to see you." "You too man."

"Come on in, let's get you settled."

We went inside and played catch-up. Jimmy showed me where I would sleep for the night. I didn't want to stay at Craig's, and risk having Emma see the truck. Before long, Spinner, Craig and Marco joined us. We got to talking, and I happened to ask Marco how Dylan was. Everyone got quiet.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Marco and Dylan, aren't...together anymore." Craig explained cautiously.

"Oh, so I'm _that_ out of touch?"

"Way out of touch cause Marco's with El..." Marco sent Spin a death glare, but I'd already caught on.

"Ellie huh? Whoa." I replied, tossing another handful of chips into my mouth. I was taken aback, but not mad. For what? It's not like we were still dating or something.

"This _isn't_ how we wanted you to find out..."

"No, Marco. Believe me, it's cool. Ellie ans I, we've been over. I'm just shocked that you...that you..." Spinner fell over laughing. After a whole night of pizzas, a few beers, football and friends, it was soon the next day. Time to see _her_. Finally.

I had Spinner and Craig with me when I arrived at the Simpson house. "This is it guys." I took a deep breath as I grabbed the door latch. Before I had the chance to get out though, my ex-best friend's car swung around the truck, and halfway into the drive. The passenger door opened, and Emma climbed out. I took my first glimpse of her I'd had in a year. She was still breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair longer, her figure curvier, but it was still my Em.

"Wow. Who's truck?" I heard Jay ask.

"Dude. Get out." "Shut up Spin"

"I don't know." She replied. She came closer to the window, and he followed.

"Be careful."

I rolled the window down just as she turned to shoot him a look.

"Aw. Look who's turned all sensitive on me. Don't worry loverboy. I'm back now. She'safe."

Emma screamed. "Sean!!" She slung the truck door open, and literally jumped into my lap. I hugged her tight, as Jay watched awkwardly.

I swung my legs out, and stood, with Em still holding on.

"Whoa! I missed you too." I laughed, and the guys followed suit. Emma let go and stood up straight. She tugged the ends of my hair, which had grown below my chin. "That's what happens when you skip the barber's chair one too many times."

"It's awesome." She smiles. We stare at each other for a moment smiling, before Jay interrupts.

"Cameron. What's up?"

"Hogart." We shook hands. There was a little tension, but only because I knew that he knew whatever he and Em had while I was gone was about to be over.

"Let's go inside." We trailed behind Emma into the house. I gave hellos and hugs to Mr and Mrs Simpson. Jay, a little uncomfortable, excused himself.

"Hey, Gree...Emma, I'm gonna go ok? Call me later?" She nodded. "Hey, Sean, stop by the house man. We'll party." "Sure." I told him and he left. Craig and Spin weren't too long behind him, going down to Joey's. Em and I went down to her room to talk.

"Jay's really got it bad doesn't he?" I asked once out of earshot of her parents. Emma flipped her hair and gave me a sly grin.

"Why? Jealous?" She smirked, tossing a small pink purse onto the bed.

"Always." I found myself saying. Emma blushed. "We're friends. I never thought I'd be saying those words, but. ever since he and Alex broke up. He's different. You know."

"But hes into you. A lot."

"I know."

"And?" "What do you mean?" She sat, and patted the space on her bed beside her, beckoning me to join.

"And...What's your status? Are you...?" "Getting together? No. We've kissed if that's what you want to know. But that's it."

I felt my infamous temper start to flare, and I didn't calm down until my lips were pressed on hers. We kissed so hard that we were both out of breath by the time we broke apart.

"Does he kiss you like that?"

"Never." Em panted, and we began to make out furiously.

This time we didn't stop until we heard Spike calling us. "Emma! Sean! Dinner! Sean, are you staying?" I nodded. "Yeah!" Em replied. "I forgot all about your parents. Sorry." "Don't apologize. I don't regret a single second of it."

So she _did_ feel it. The unmistakable feeling of fire between us.

"I couldn't wait to get here. To see you." I pushed a stray piece o hair from her left cheek. "Sean. I've been thinking about you...everyday. And I..." "Me too Em. I mean, I've seen someone too but, it's always been you." So I technically haven't seen anyone, but there was no way I could explain the Jen thing (A/N which will bite him in the ass later).

"So, you came just _ for me_?" "Of course." We ended that conversation with another kiss, then went upstairs to join Spike and Snake for dinner.

Christmas day, I woke up in baby Jack's room, on a roll away bed. As uncomfortable as it was, I knew there was nowhere else I'd rather be. I smiled as Jack snored lightly, and I crept out the door, careful not to wake him. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I entered he family room and caught Mr Simpson, uh, Snake. He wants me to call him Snake, stacking gifts under the tree.

"Moning 'Santa'." "Sean. Hey buddy."

"Almost done?" "Yup. Even got something for you down there somewhere" "oh, Mr S-Snake, you didn't have to..." "I know we did't _have_ to, we _wanted_ to..." "Jack is still sound asleep." "Yeah. Don't worry about him. Spike likes to be the one to wake him. And she's still in bed herself." "Ok." I answer, then head outside to bring the gifts I'd gotten everyone out of the truck. When I came back in, Emma was up, and sitting on the floor with her back against the couch.

She smlied when she noticed me. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you. I didn't know you were awake." I sat down next to her after placing the packages under the tree. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, I watch the parades every year."

I looked arond for Snake before I stole a kiss. "I missed you. You never came back last night." She said, giving me another mega grin. "Jack had a mini meltdown. There's no way I could've gotten down there."

"I understand. There's always tonight." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know Em, I've been thinking. Maybe I just nmight come back. To stay."

Oh, my God are you serious? Sean!"

"Dead serious."

"Well. This calls for a celebration doesn't it?..." She bet down towards my ear. "Tonight. While my Mom an Dad take Jack to Grandma Simpson's." She whispers, then kisses the side of my face softly. After that, we sit, silently holding hands until Spike brings Jack down, followed by Snake and the camera. We all opened

gifts, and Em loved the knock off pink diamond bracelet and earrings I gave her like it was the real thing. Spike and Snake got me an i-pod, clothes and cds.

The day ws going great, and right before Joey, Craig, Angela and Caitlin joined us for dinner, there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is, Joe never knocks." Snake says and opens the door to see my older brother.

Tracker ended up staying for dinner, and he gave me an ATM card, which was to an account he told me he'd been stashing money in just for me. He also slipped Snake a few loose bills, which was initially declined, but Tracker never took no for an answer. He hugged me goodbye, then Emma, and whispered something in her ear. He bear hugged me one more time before telling me to call anytime, and left.

Later that night, Em and I were cleaning the house when I asked her what my brother told her.

"So what did he say?"

"Who?" She answers innocently.

"You know."

"Can't tell." "What? Can't tell huh?" I cross the room, gather her in my arms, and begin a tickle assault on the couch. I tickle until she screams with laughter. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell." "Now, that's more like it." I ease off and sit back up straight. He told me to keep being a good influence on you." I didn't answer. Even Tracker could tell the difference she made on me.

"Emma,"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, Sean."

We kiss and she takes m hand, pulling me up off the couch.

"Let's celebrate."

A/N- Ok. So that was pretty long. sorry. Hope it was ok. I'm trying to build my story.


	15. My Girl

**Chapter 13**

**Sean's POV**

A couple days later, Emma, Alex and I sat in a booth at the Dot. How those two got so tight I still don't know. I mean, they damn near killed each other in the halls of Degrassi once. Emma was showing Alex the jewelry I gave her for Christmas day. _I_, on the other hand, was still daydreaming about Christmas _night_.The night Em and I were together for the first time. She gave me her virginity, I couldn't return the favor, but can't deny it was amazing. And that night, I slept better than I had in months. She wanted me to stay with her, so I pretended to be asleep in Jack's room when her parents came home. When I was sure they were knocked out, I snuck back down and snuggled in bed with her. We fell asleep after making love a second time.

"Sean! Earth to Sean Cameron!" Alex almost screamed, waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Wha..What?"

"I was just say-ing. You have great taste. Too bad your charm never rubbed off on your good buddy." We laughed.

"Leave Jay alone. He's a good guy. Both of you know it. When he decides he wants to be."

"Speaking of the little twit, he still doesn't know the two of you are back together does he?"

"Not yet." Em answered. I sent her a questioning glance.

"I don't know why you just don't tell him Em. "

"Alex is right. I don't get that either."

"It's difficult. I can't just call him and do that, I owe it to him to tell him in his face." I felt my cheeks flush with anger. "How do you...Nevermind. It doesn't matter. We're together now right?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement to calm myself.

"Yes! And Jay knows I wouldn't ever be with him because of you. So I know he'll understand. It's just...Jay has feeling too you know." Alex shook her head slightly. "He could've fucking fooled me Greenpeace." 'Right on Alex.' I thought, but stayed quiet.

Em changed the subject. "Hey. What about this New Year's eve party. You guys want to go?" She looked at me.

"I'll go if you're going." "Me too." Alex added.

"Great." Em kissed me quickly on the lips. "Ugh. you two are so, mush-like. It's sickening." Alex teased.

"Oh. Poor Alex. No one to shower all of her mushyness upon."

"Actually...There is someone I had in mind."

Just then Jay comes walking in. "Well, well well. Isn't this cozy? The whole gang, plus one. Back together." Alex rolls her eyes. "This is not the someone. Just to clarify that for you guys." She states as Jay squeezes into the booth next to her.

I exhale. "What's up man?" "Actually, I was just about to ask you the same thing. None of you called me for Christmas. Mine was great by the way..." "So was ours." I interrupted. Emma blushed and took a sip from her glass.

"Really?" Jay looked down at Em's bracelet. "Hey that's nice." "Thanks. Sean gave it to me." "Oh yeah, and what did you give him?" Jay smirked sarcastically.

"Ok. That's it. Come one man. What's your problem?" I said with much attitude.

"No Sean. I can handle this. Jay. Let's step outside." Em said and she led him outside the front door.

Alex and I sat there, watching as Em and Jay's lips moved and arms waved with no sound. Jay shot me a deadly glare before raising his hands in the air. Then he moved closer to her. Hovering over her angrily. She placed her tiny hands on his broad chest and slightly pushed him back.

"I'm going out there." I said and started to get up.

"Whoa. That will only make it worse. She can handle him. A lot better than some of the rest of us can. Nature freak is a big girl now Sean."

A few minutes more arguing, and Jay turns on his heels away from Emma. She steps back inside the restaurant and takes her seat.

"Everything ok?" I ask, because she looks upset.

"It is now." She answered.

On New Year's eve, Craig, Manny, Alex, Em and I rode to Paige's house together. Marco said he and Ellie weren't going to show, something about it would be too weird with Dylan home and all, so the conversation with Elle I planned would have to wait. Emma had been right. Mostly all Craig and Manny did was make out. I wondered what Ashley was up to. I hadn't seen her. Staying far from drugs, I hoped. I parked on the curb across the street, and we all jumped out. "It's freezing!" Alex elclaimed smoothing her clothes.

"You look gorgeous." Em told her

"As do you my little tree-hugging, bombshell." They linked arms with me as I laughed at Alex's comment, and us five walked up to the door. "Hey guys, come on in!" Dylan Michalchuk opened the door to let us inside. The house was nice and warm, and we came right out of our coats. Paige handed us all mugs filled with hot apple cider. The music was blasting, while Spin was doing his usual funky robot dancing. I noticed Jimmy walk right up to Alex, and asked her to dance. "Of course." She said and puts her hand in his. She allows hiim to drag her away before turning to wink at Emma.

"Ok, let's move." The two of us work ourselves into the crowd of our friends and begin to dance. Slowfully, tactfully. The beat pulsates in my chest, and I find myself discreetly kissing and gently sucking Em's slender neck. She moans softly into my ear, letting me know she appreciates my actions. Our bodies are close as we could get, grinding together as my heart still races.

"I don't want you to leave me again Sean. I _need_ you." She whispers.

I step back to see tears welling up in her big, brown eyes. I pull her to me once more. "Don't cry. I need you as much as you need me. Believe me. And I won't leave you. I'll find a way for us Em." Which remended me. I hadn't touched any herb since I've been here. Cool. Emma nodded, and held me in a lobster grip as if I'd disappear.

Midnight crept up on us quickly, and we counted down until the new year fell. 2005. At twelve exactly, you're supposed to kiss the one you're closest to during a party. Well, we all know Em was right where she belonged, so I tilted my head down to kiss her. I looked around to witness a few other kisses. Manny and Craig, Jimmy and Alex, Paige and Spin, Jay and Ashley. Wait a minute,...Jay and Ashley? Brushing it off, I focused back on my girlfriend. I kissed her again, and again until I felt us being ripped apart, and I was shoved by the shoulders.

"Why don't you back off?"

"Emma and I are together now Jay. Maybe it's _you_ who should back off."

"I don't think so." He shoved me again.

"Stop damn it." I said shoving back. "No. Make me." "Oh Jason. You don't want _me_ to make you."

"Jay. Stop. Don't do this." Em pleaded.

"Stay out of this Emma." He told her. "Forget it. You're not worth it. " I told him and turned to walk away. BIG mistake. Jay takes a swing, connecting his fist to the side of my face.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim, steadying myself on my feet. "You've gone soft on me Bam-Bam. Where's your bite?"

"You want bite? Well, here! Bite this!" I swung on him, landing a hard right on his jaw, sending him crumbling to the floor. "Don't ever think about putting your filthy fucking hands on my girl again got that?"

I turned to walk away again, and suddenly I'm stumbling. "Sean!" Em screamed and I'm tripping over my own feet. Jay's back up, and shoving into me from behind. "Let's go Cameron. Me and you." Jay holds up his fists, beginning to block his already bruised face.

"No. It's over. That's it. And you're leaving."

"Come on Jay. Let's just go." Ashley said. He grunted towards her, and slaps me across the face.

"Hell no it's not." And that's it. That's fucking it. I'm all over him. It then takes Craig, Spinner, and Dylan to hold me back. Jimmy drags Jay to the kitchen. The guys push me back into a chair. "I'm cool damn it." I snap, and Em comes over and sits on my lap. Burying her head in my chest, she whispers, "I'm sorry."

I stroke her head gently.

"It's ok."

I heard nothing else from Jay for the duration of mt trip. But time passed quickly, and soon it was time for me to return to Wasaga. Late Sunday afternoon, I had already told the gang goodbye. The hardest part always came last. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to leave her family. They were like my own. I wasn't sure when, but I was coming back. And I was coming back to stay.

Emma walked me to the truck after I kissed her Mother, hugged her Father, and played with her brother.

"You're going to work everything out aren't you?"

"I promise. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." She grabbed my hands and pulled them up towards her chest. "I love you, Sean."

"I love you too Em. And remember, as soon as I can ok?" I swore, and we embraced, slowly drawing into a long, long kiss.

"Will that hold you until I get back?" I teased.

"Hell no." She pulled me back by the beck and locked lips with me again. I reached for the door handle as we quickly pecked a few more times.

"Call me. Everyday. Until I get home." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

It hurt so bad to watch her get smaller and smaller in the rear view. We were happiest when we were together. And I wouldn't rest until she was in my arms again.

**yeah yeah yumzies, tell me if ya liked it, or tell me if ya hated it. Tell me if it's boring as hell, I'll fix it. Late.**


	16. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 16**

**Sean's POV**

Returning to school the following day was horrid. All I could think of was going back, to TO, to Degrassi, to Emma and all my friends. On the way to shop, Nessa cornered me. "Shady. Not so fast. Have you lost my number punk?"

"No way Ness. I was just..." "Enjoying yourself way too much and forgetting all about poor me?" I grinned.

"I didn't forget. Just sorry I didn't take the time to call."

"Well, since you put it that way, all's forgiven. Now tell me all about what happened in Toronto."

"There's only one thing that matters." "And what's that?" "Emma and I are back together."

"Wow. awesome two weeks huh?"

I shook my head. "It happened so quick. I'm home. Then Bam! We're back together...I stayed at her house..."

"Her parents let you stay there too?"

"Yeah, but in her little brother's room. Even got myself into a little scuffle." I beamed sort of proudly.

Vanesssa's eyes narrowed. "Who'd you fight Shady?" "My ex-best friend. Remember I told you about him?"

"Yeah. So you went after him cause he likes Emma?"

"What? He came after _me_. I had to do what I had to do." That's when the tardy bell rang.

"Hey! I gotta go! See you after class!"Vanessa said running up the hallway.

Later on, I got home and went sraight to my room. I checked the caller id. 'She's been at school. Like you dumbass.' I thought to myself. That's when I heard my Mom groan from her bedroom. My Dad was working, and so we were alone. After hastily getting my homework out of the way, I walked into the kitchen and saw it, and the living room was a mess. I took my time cleaning, even sweeping and mopping the floor.

Exhausted afterward, I sank into the comfy couch and patted the weed in my front pocket. I'd get to that later. First, I needed food.

"Mom! What do you want to eat?" I yelled.

"Sean! Shut up! I can't stand the noise!" She replied, but she was screaming herself. I roled my eyes. No wonder my brother bailed when he did. I heard my mother get out of bed and hustle into the washroom.

"Old habits are hard to break, aren't they mom?" I mumbled to myself really, and lit the cigar that was rolled and waiting in my pocket. After inhaling a few times, I picked up the phone to order some take-out. Taking another deep toke, I flipped through the channels on tv. A hundred channels and not a damn thing on. What a waste of money.

"Sean!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you smoking in here? What the hell is that smell?" I didn't answer. It only made her madder. "I know you hear me Sean Hope. Get those fuckin gcigarettes out of my house! Gotdamn it (A/N- Yeah, I know, but I don't like saying goddamn or writing it.)! You're such an idiot. Just like your father and your screw up brother."

Hearing my mother saying those words really pissed me off. We were _her_ kids. If we were screwed up idiots, it was _her_ fault. I kept quiet. I didn't want to say anything I would regret later. But I didn't put the weed out.

"Did you _hear_ me? I said put the gotdamn cigarettes out! Damn it!" That was it. I don't know if it was the marijuana or I was just that mad, but I pinched the end of the cigar off, then walked in the direction of my mom's voice.

"You know what mom? Screw this. I came here because I needed you. It turns out _you_ needed _me_. I bust my ass all day at school, then I come home to clean your house, and fend for myself the rest of the night. What happened? When I came home we were a family. You cooked for us, you cleaned. You weren't trying to drink yourself into a coma. I can't live like this anymore. I was better off living on my own. Hell, it seems I'm doing it already..."

She cut me off. "Ask your Father. Ash your Father what's going on Sean."

"I'm asking you!!" I raised my voice, then instantly regretted doing so as I caught a glimpse of her eyes.

"Things aren't the same around here Sean. Your Father...Your Father is seeing another woman. He has been. I don't know if he's still seeing her, or..."

I backed away in shock. I always knew my family was messed up, but not in this fashion. Grabbing my jacket off the kitchen table, I hauled ass out the front door. Leaving my mother staring after me.

I started walking around aimlessly. A few stores, an arcade. Even a dairy bar. I had the munchies ok?

Just as I was polishing off my chocolate milk shake, the cell phone in my pocket went off. I forgot all about the damn thing.

"Yeah?"

"Sean? It's me. What's wrong? What's going on?" I laughed.

"Whoa. Did you just call me Sean?" She giggled. "Yeah. I didn't think it was you at first. Where the hell are you? I've been to your house."

"Just blowing off some steam. Why?" "Your mom's a mess. She said if I find you, to tell you to..."

"Look. I don't care what she has to say Vanessa. I'm leaving. I'm going back to where I need to be. To be stable." "TO? When? Now?" "No. I want to, but not now. My Dad owes me, I mean, I own him an explanation." "Shady...We're friends. Like brother and sister. If you need me to do anything, you know that I will don't you?" "Of course I do. And, actually, I could use a ride _right now_." Ness laughed.

"Tell me where you are. I'll be there."


	17. Baby, Don't Leave

**Chapter 17**

**Sean's POV**

After school the next day, I went right home to begin packing. I had absolutely no clue where I would stay once I got there, I but knew I couldn't stay here. While I was sorting through my closet, mom appeared in the doorway.

"You're really leaving again?" "Yup." "When?" I scratched my head. "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe Friday. It doesn't matter. I just need a full day before classes so I can straighten out all my legal bull. You know, see if the emancipation still stands." She got this hurt kind of look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I don't want you to go baby." I turned to look at her. My mother, with her tired, bloodshot, puffy eyes. Fresh tears threatening to fall from them. I didn't say anything.

"Sean. Say _something_."

"I _gotta_ go mom. For me. I need stability."

"I'm...We're...We'll get help then baby, I can't lose you again. Please. You're my baby Sean. I love you."

"If you love me, mom, let me go. Let me go where you know I'll be happy." My mom sobbed. It broke my heart a little, but I had to go, before everything went to shit.

"Tracker's left me. Your Dad's left me. Now you...What's next? I can't take anymore..." My sadness turned into anger. "It's your fault Ma! You're driving all of us away! And if you don't get it together, dad is going to leave too. For good. Look, I'm sorry. But,...call me when you and dad decide to get your own lives together, before you try and run mine." I walked away, brushing past her crumbling form, not stopping until I'm down by the water. I smoked half a joint while sitting in the sand, and toyed with my cell phone.

I dialed my girlfriend's number. "Hey."

"Hi! I'm glad you called. I couldn't get an answer on your house phone."

"Yeah, but hey, I got some great news!" "What is it?"

"I'll be home. By like, the weekend." "Are you _serious_ Sean?" "Yup." She screamed into the phone. I laughed lightly. "Excited a little?" "I'm sorry, but I'm _totally_ excited. To have you here, and at school,..."

"Well, I've got to work all my stuff out when I get there before I can start school. Make sure my emancipation still stands." "I can't wait!"

"Me either. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow with details," I inhaled, "I have to get packing."

"Ok Sean. And _don't forget_. I love you ok?"

"I won't. You know I won't. I love you too." We hung up and I lay back into the sand, blowing smoke into the cool air.

Bright and early Thursday morning I was up, making sure I wasn't leaving anything important behind. Diggin through the closet once more, I came across an old picture of Ellie and me. I smile as I remember when it was taken. At the end of the year dance last year. The night Degrassi almost burned to the ground. Mr. S gave me a second chance that night, and I busted my ass to repair his car that summer. She was right there for me, during all of it, and how do I repay her? By running. Like usual. Like I was doing now. And breaking her heart. Shaking my head, I tuck the photo into a half full duffle bag. There were still a few things up top, but whatever, if I needed it, I'd come get it. Plus, I didn't want to keep Vanessa waiting.

When I finished hauling my bags into the living room, my mom was there to meet me.

"Please don't leave baby. Don't go."

"Mom. I'm going. There's nothing you can do to stop me. You're my mother, I love you, But I have to." I hug and kiss her, then load up all my stuff into Vanessa's dad's SUV.

"You ready to roll Slim Shady?"

I took another look at my mother, who waved slowly, and blew me kisses, then exhaled.

"Let's go."

We drove straight to Emma's once in Toronto. "I _finally_ get to meet her. I'm so excited!" I smiled.

Then I saw that Spike's car was gone. "I hope she's here." I lokked at Ness. "What time to you have to be home? Cause uh...nobody knows I'm coming, and I haven't exactly figured out where I'm gonna stay yet."

Vanessa's jaw dropped. "Ok. What?" "No big deal Ness. I can crash anywhere." "Well, I can get you a hotel or something..." "Ness. it's ok." I didn't want her to be spending her money on me. I walked to the door.

Before I had a chance to knock., the door swung open, and Emma lept into my arms, wrapping her long legs around my waist, just like before. She screamed.

"I'm so happy!"

I swung her around and laughed. "Hey Em. There someone special I want you to meet." I put her down, and we walked towards the truck.

"Emma. This is my ace. My right hand. My best friend. My 'sister', Vanessa. Ness, this is the infamous..."

"Emma. It's great to finally meet you. You are _ all _Shady here's ever talked about." The girls hugged.

"Nice to meet you too Vanessa. I've heard about you myself. And he was right, you are gorgeous."

"Aww, thanks. This one's a keeper Shady. She's so sweet. And right back at you Emma. You're beautiful."

"Ok, ok, ok, enough with the lovefest. Can we go inside now? It's cold out here!" They laughed, and Em escorted us inside.

A/N- So there's my update for the day. Let me know if it was lame. I know it's kinda OOc that Sean is a little lovesick, but he's not. He wasn't actually trying to get back to TO for Emma. He knows that he can have a better life there. Or at least try. And Vanessa I had planned to make her a major character, but she isn't. She will still appear though, and her and Sean will stay close. More soon!


	18. Breakfast At Archie's

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi. And I don't own the Pete Wentz cell phone pics either, but I still look at them cause he's hot. If you're a FOB fan of the right age, you KNOW what pics I'm talking about!!**

A/N- Ok. I just realized something guys. I know that emma was home when Sean got there, and was supposed to be at school. I think I kinda forgot what day I said it was. So anyhoo, for the story's sake, let's just say she was getting ready for school when Sean and Vanessa showed up. Also, I'm sorry I didn't get into Sean and Vanessa's relationship much, but she's his new best friend. And finally, DaniCaliforniaML, I think you asked if Jay will be back. The answer to that is yes, he will. That's it, so, Enjoy! And comment if you'd like.

**Chapter 18**

**Sean's POV**

Vanessa ended up staying, and we joined the Simpsons for a dinner of vegetarian lasagna.

"Wow Mr. Simpson. That meal was awesome." "Why, thank you Vanessa. Help yourself to more. There's plenty." "Oh, no thanks. Although I really should be thinking about getting ready to head home." "Please, let me fix you something to take home with you." Spike told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Simpson. So, Shady, are you getting that hotel?"

"Hotel?" Snake asked. I glared at Ness.

"Well, I guess..." "No. No way Sean. You can stay here. With _us_. You're family. Right Christine?"

"Of course. We'd love to have you here." Em and I looked at each other. We couldn't believe they were being so cool. But then again, they did let me stay for the holidays. "There will be rules though."

"Looks like you're all set then Shady." And that was that. I was staying. Spike made Vanessa a to-go plate, and she promised to visit on some weekends before she left. Snake helped me to bring my bags in, and I moved into Jack's room again until Joey and Snake fixed up the garage for me. The rules of the house were as follows:

1. No getting into trouble.

2. No grades below a C average. No excuses.

3. Cleaning the house is everyone's responsibility.

4. Curfew is 11:30 on weekdays, 12:30 on weekends.

5. We weren't allowed into each other's rooms after midnight, any night.

I agreed, since the regulations were reasonable. On Monday I would go back to DCS.

The following day, while Emma and Snake were at school, Spike and I took care of all the legal mumbo jumbo. She and Mr S were officially my legal guardians. We started cleaning out the garage, and Mrs. S ordered the carpet she was having installed. It was already insulated, and heated. Jack was at Spike mom's house, so she left me and went to the salon. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. I had plenty of time to nap before Em came home.

**Emma's POV**

The month flew by. It was already the first week of February. Sean and I were going strong. My grades were good, so I knew it was only a matter of time before _something_ happened. Then something did.

And you know, before this morning even happened, I _knew_. I just _knew_...

_8:16 am- Emma walked out of homeroom queasy. The smell in the hallway coming from the caf were only _

_making it **worse**. 'Oh, God!' She moaned, making fast tracks into the nearest washroom. In an instant, she _

_was on her knees in front of the toilet in the first stall, heaving out her breakfast. 'Oh, God!' She called _

_again, this time wiping her mouth with some tissue. Emma leaned back against the stall's wall, eyes _

_brimming with tears, bottom lip quivering. 'Oh, God.' She mutters, because that's all she can manage to _

_say. After she pulls herself together a bit, she stands, and walks to the sink to wash her hands. _

_"Congratulations Em. It's a...baby." She says sadly to her reflection._

Now I'm sitting on my bed. Sean's not home yet. My Dad's got a meeting and won't get home until at least seven. Mom's at work. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the phone to call Alex. It rang twice.

"Hey, it's me."

"What's up Greenpeace?"

"I have _got_ to talk to you. Where are you? Are you going to work?" "Yeah. Uh, Jimmy's driving me."

"Hi, Emma!" I hear Jimmy say. "Tell him I said Hi back."

"Emma says Hi back. But anyway, what's up?" "I need to talk. Meaning I need to _see_ you."

"Well, meet me, cause if I don't get there in time, Meeri will put me on toilet duty."

"Ok. Ok. See you in an hour!" That's when I heard the front door slam shut. Shit! Sean's home.

"Em! What are you doing? I'm coming down!" He must've been coming down two, by two cause a minute later, he was standing at the bottom of the staircase. He fell beside me, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"You left me."

"Sorry. I'm just really...tired." He brushed his lips over mine, and I allowed him to kiss me. "Maybe you should sleep for a while then. You know, while it's quiet." "I think I just might do that."

"Great. I'm going over to Spin's for a while ok?" We kiss again and I inhale his masculine scent. I love it. I remember him wearing this same fragrance a few times in grade seven. "Take a nap ok? I'll call to check on you in a bit." He kissed my chees once more, and then bounded back up the steps. I wait at least twenty minutes before I leave to meet Alex.

When I arrived at the theatre, I saw Alex and Paige laughing together about something.

"Hi guys." I said dryly, as I lean on the counter. "Hey, Em. What wrong with you?"

"I feel awful. Sean thinks I'm in bed, napping. He's out with Spin." "So you told your boyfriend you were napping, only to sneak out and meet your _friends_ hon?" "Yeah, and what's so important you had to run here to visit?"

"Hmm..My a.m. vomiting, annoying stomach cramping, sore and swollen breasts...need I continue?"

"So, you're getting your period?"We stared at Paige, who was oblivious.

Alex's head fell into her hands."Oh my God, Greenpeace, Cameron knocked you up?" Paige's jaw was slack and hanging. "Shut up!: I whisper, eyes searching for familiar faces. "Emma! Are you...pregnant" I slowly start to nod. "Pretty positive I am." "Jesus, Em. Does he know?" "No! The two of you are the first to know. I haven't even been tested yet." "Ok. Look. Go home. Do whatever. And I'll sneak a test over after I get off tonight." "Perfect Alex. I'll tell my mom you're spending the night." "Hey, can I come too? For like, moral support." "Great Paige. You can drive."

After our planning, I went home, letting everything sink into my head. After stressing myself, I laid across my bed and fell asleep.

Sean woke me up what seemed like hours later, by kissing me all over my face. "Time to get up sleeping beauty." "I'm up." "Dinner's almost done." "Ok. I'm up. I'm up." I rolled out of bed, running my fingers through my hair.

"You slept an awful long time." "Told you I was tired." I kissed him quickly. "Not so fast." Sean stopped me from getting up by laying another long kiss on my lips. "You know I love you?" "You know I love you too?" He began pushing his body on mine, making me fall backwards. I flinched when his hand roamed over one of my breasts. "Sean." I whispered, still kissing. "Oh yeah, dinner." He pulls back. He's staring at me, and I can't help but feel a little self-conscious. "Em. Are you wearing a new bra or something?" "What?"

I look down at my chest and he grins, dimples showing. "Whatever it is. I like it." He steals one last kiss and goes back upstairs. I smooth my hair again, take one last look at my chest, and folow Sean's lead up to dinner.

**Sean's POV**

Ok. Something's weird. Em's acting strangely. Alex and Paige ahowed up together ofter ten o' clock, and the three girls hustled down to Em's room. I was left on the couch to watch tv alone. Shaking my head, I flipped through channels with the remote. Em came upstairs. "Washroom." She smiles. "Oh-Kay." But I half laughed. Damn. The sight of her put a smile on my face. Even when she's acting weird. When she came back out, I stopped her. "Hey Em. I was actually thinking...maybe we could..." "With Alex and Paige staying the night? Don't worry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She kissed me, slightly biting my lip. "I'll see you in the morning." "Ok." Then she was gone as quick as she came. Not that I was dwelling on it, but we hadn't been 'together' since Christmas night, and everytime we were alone, she was driving me crazy.

My mind shifted from Emma to Vanessa. I hadn't talked to her since she and Josh were here two Saturdays ago. I took my cell from my pocket and dialed her number.


	19. Coming 2 Terms

**Chapter 19**

**Sean's POV**

"Hey! Ellie! Wait up!" I power walked to catch up, but in the end, her legs were just too quick for me. She looks back and glares at me before turning the corner. Blowing hard, I stop chasing her. That girl is really impossible.

Onward to shop class...

"Mr. Cameron. Good to see you this morning."

"Thanks Mr. El. You too." "Is everything going well at Archie's place?" "Yeah. It's...good. The Simpsons are awesome."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you if you need some extra cas, my brother could really use an assistant with half the talent you have. I've already put in a good word for you. What do you think?"

"Wow. That's...great Mr. Ehl, but Mr. S really doesn't think I should be working right now. Just concentrating on school,..."

"Hey, no problem. Let me know if you change your mind." "Ok." Smiling, I went to sit beside Craig.

"What was that about?" "Mr. Ehl offered me a job." "Seriously? Did you take it?" "No. Mr. S wants me to focus on school right now." "Yeah, school and his daughter...haha," I gave him a 'shut the hell up' look, and he got serious. "Yeah, well, get focused. Class is about to start."

After shop, I left the room last, as always, and Emma was waiting by the door. "Hey, what's up?" I kept walking as she followed. "Sean. We have to talk." She sounded a little serious. "About what?" I stopped and turned towards her. "Sone-thing, I have to tell you..." "Emma, are you breaking up with me?" "What? Sean, God no!" "Ok then. Tell me later. The bell's about to go." I grabbed and kissed her hard, then ran off to my next class. I couldn't afford to end up in Hatzilakos' office.

At lunch, I sat with my tray across from Manny and Craig. "'Sup guys?" "What's up?" "Hey, Sean."

"Man! Armstrong's quizzes are killing me."

"Tell me about it. I need to like, get a tutor or something."

"Where's Em?" Craig asked. I turned to look toward the caf's double doors. "I don't know. She should've been in here by now."

"Sean. Emma's been acting really weird lately. I don't get it." "You and me both, Manny. Her and Alex have their heads stuck together way more than usual nowadays. And Paige is in there somewhere too."

"Here they come now. All three of them." Alex, Paige, and Emma walked over to us. "Hi guys."We all speak, and Em drops her bag beside me and sits down with her lunch. Paige and Alex enter the lunch line.

"Still no luck with Ellie?" "Are you kidding? She's with Marco now, and she's _still_ hates me." "Yeah, she doesn't even sit with us anymore. And wherever she goes, Marco does, so..." "Maybe she's still upset about..you know. I know I would be." "Yeah, well, that's because you're in love with Sean." "And Ellie wasn't? I mean, maybe that's why she's being so difficult.""Ok. Whatever. Next topic." I chime in, shaking my head as I catch sight of the odd couple. Em is next to me picking over her watercrests and...ugh, crap. Or whatever it is.

"What's the matter? Not very hungry? Or have those weeds you eat finally gotten the best of you?" I whispered to her. Giggling, she replied, "No. Just not very hungry." I nod. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" She paused. "Earlier? Oh, yeah. Nothing! I've, figured it out." "What? Tell me." "It's fine. It was nothing. I'm fine." I look at her strangely. Something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I swore to find out real soon.

Later, after Manny and Em's study session, and mine and Craig's listen to Craig play guitar session was over, Em went srtaight to bed. Sighting exhaustion as the reason. I stayed up a while longer in my own room before dozing off.

_...The halls were unusually dark. I was at my locker. Looking back, I saw Emma, at her own locker behind me. The lights go out and suddenly we're in front of him. His eyes flashing with hurt and anger._

_"I've already shot someone...someone...someone..." His voice echoes, and I shudder at his cold demeanor. _

_The barrel of his Father's gun raises, and points it past me. He doesn't even want **me**, he points his tool of destruction at **her. ** His finger twitching in anticipation of squeezing the trigger._

_"No!" I scream, but it's too late.She falls, right into my waiting arms, and then he turns the gun on me._

_"Look what you've done! Look what you've done!" I scream at him..._

I sit up, heart racing, and sweat is beading up on my forehead and nose.

She's here. In bed with me, and throws her arms around my solid form.

"Sean! It's ok. It's ok." "Emma,..." My tears begin to involuntarily fall, and I can't believe I'm crying like a lost little girl in my girlfriend's arms. She brushed my cheeks, but more tears them. "It's ok." She soothed, kissing my face.

"Em. He...he shot you. He _killed_ you. I couldn't..."

"No. He didn't. I'm here Sean. Right here. Alive." She held my face with one hand, and placed the other over her flat stomach.

"And our baby. He or she is alive too."

There was nothing I could say. It was like my brain couldn't really grasp what she was telling me. All I could do was cry.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

_Had it all been a dream?_

It must've all been a dream. It **had** to be a dream.

_And our baby. He or she is alive too._

Did Emma just confess to me that we're having a baby? Is she _pregnant_? How could this happen? We were only together once. Well, twice, but on the same night. And,...oh. I remember now. Damn it! What the hell are we going to do? Mr Simpson is going to _kill_ me. Either that or castration. I had to talk to her. _Now._

Dashing into the house, I ran into Spike in the kitchen. "Moring Sean." "Morning Mrs. S, where's Em?"

"She's gone already. Paige came and got her early." "Well, do you mind if I skip breakfast?" "You aren't hungry hon?" "No. I'm just gonna get dressed and head off." "Alright. See you tonight."

The flash had nothing on me as I showered, dressed, and hauled ass to DCS. She was surrounded by Manny, Paige, and Alex when I found her.

"Hey girls. Can I steal Em for a second?" "Sure."

The girls exchanged glances, but she followed me down the hall, and into the zen garden. I waited until she sat down before starting.

"Ok. Something happened. It seems like it was just a dream, but..."

"It wasn't a dream Sean. At least not after your nightmare about Rick. You aren't flipping out. What I told you was the truth...I 'm pregnant." I stood in front of her, emotionless. Even though I'd known. In my mind I was putting together the pieces of the puzzle:

_We were already lying there, naked. I stopped our kisses long enough to remember that we needed protection. _

_"Wait. Em...Uh, aren't we moving a little too quickly?" _

_"No. I don't care about...we're fine. I trust that you're not sleeping around, and besides, birth control remember? To regulate my..." _

_"Ah, yeah. Just don't say that word. It's just plain un-sexy."..._

Uh-huh. 98 percent effective my ass. We just "happened" to be in the remaining two. God, I'm so stupid! How could I not put two and two together? Larger breasts, afternoon napping, morning huddles in the ladies with friends, _every_ morning...

"Sean!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance. "Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?" "What? Sit down? No. I was just thinking. Simpson's going to strangle me." This made her laugh. "there's no way I'd let that happen. I need you. You'r enot mad or something are you?" "Mad? At you? No. Hell no. Now the doctor who gave you those bogus ass pills? definitely."

"I think I'm a little scared." "No, not _you_. It's cool to be afraid Em. It's natural. This is huge, life-altering news." She kissed me. "That's why I love you. You always know how to make me feel...good." I kissed her this time, "Yeah, maybe that's too much of a good thing." I joked. "I'm going to be here, Em. Through everything. I'll never leave you." She hugged my neck. I held her a minute or two before patting her on the tush. "Almost time for the bell." "See you in Dad's room." "You got it."

Now I may have seemed real calm, cool, and collected, but I was really a wreck. First, it still didn't seem real. But second, I was scared to _death_. I don't know _anything_ about babies, let alone pregnant women. I did know that we would be keeping the baby. Em didn't even have to tell me the way she felt. I already knew. And I'd never leave my kid. Even if something got between Em and me (which I doubt), I'd still be there for them. Then I realized, we'd have to tell our parents eventually. I couldn't sit in class this morning. So I went to Barrett park to catch up with an old friend.

A/N- Sorry if this chap was a bit lame. I'm trying guys. Let me know what I should do next. I was thinking of throwing a wrench into the Nelson/Cameron family relationship. Just for drama. Maybe a brief Sellie reunion? Or maybe Emjay? Or both...whoa. Ok maybe not both. Jay hooking up with pregnant Emma would so not be right. Anyhoo, let me know.


End file.
